


Nashi Ando

by kirbymanx



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Accents, Accidental Prank, Comedy, Exchange Student, Family, High School, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Roommates, Weird Accent, prank gone wrong, school girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: Arle ‘n’ Amitie dun ‘n’ gone did a bad. Now Ringo’s cousin wants payback. ‘Yup.





	Nashi Ando

“Oh~I can’t wait to meet Nashi, Arle!”

“The train should arrive shortly, Amitie.” Arle pulled her enthusiastic friend back down to the bench while trying to fiddle with their new mutual smartphone to look up train times. Trains to both of these magicians are still new to begin with, so don’t ask them to surf the net. All these time tables made the girls feel dyslexic.

“She still blocked us… Think she’ll forgive us for pushing her?”

“Of course.” Amitie said confidently. “It’s just a vat of liquid chocolate. Anyone can walk getting dunked in that off. I just hope everyone else at school will forget.”

“I hope she doesn’t find any sprinkles in unwanted places for weeks to come. For our sake as well as hers that Ringo is having a ball at her Aunt’s.”

“Yeah… It was still kinda funny teehee. Isn’t this technically a foreign exchange student program?”

“Amitie. We’re the foreign ones…”

“No we’re not, we’re from another world.”

“That counts… And Nashi is more like… A cousin exchange student program. When’s the train arriving?”

The magicians didn’t have to wait much longer, it was just a bit late. A train arrived and they mutually found Maguro with what has to Ringo’s cousin.

“Hey, there, Ladies. ★” Maguro, their classmate and Ringo’s best friend greeted them with his charm. They greeted him back. “Well, Nashi. These will be your roommates for a while.”

“Howdy.” She smiled as she shook their hands. “Ah’m Ando Nashi. Ringo’s big-city cousin. She told me a lot about ya’ll.”

Nashi definitely looked unlike Arle and Amitie expected. She was already in the Suzuran High School uniform. Unlike her cousin, Nashi was holding a pear.

“My name’s Arle. Nice to meet ya.”

“I’m Amitie, and I’m gonna be a wonderful magician someday~” Amitie said like it was a realistic obtainable goal to be excited about.

“Are ya the two the two wizzeds that turned mah cuz into a Candy Ringo?” She sounded defensive.

“It was an accident!” Arle had her hands in front of her.  
“We didn’t mean it!” Amitie meant what she said.

“Well, ‘tis chocolate under the bridge Ah suppose… More importantly, ya’ll real wizzeds? Ya’ll have real magic?”

“Sure do. Wanna see?” Amitie was all too eager to show.

“Even better. Ah want ya’ll teachin’ li’l ol’ me sum of it. Ah saw mah cousin shootin’ lahghting outta ‘r hands. That was sum mighty howdy-do she dun did there. Made mah heart do divisions it did.”

“I’d be glad to teach you!” Amitie chirped.

“Amitie. There’s no telling she even can cast magic. And I doubt she’d wanna go through the same garbage the government made us go through.”

“Oh. Oh yeeeeaaaah…” The government had to take in Ringo, Arle, Amitie to test if they’re responsible magic users. It took two weeks to get their terms and conditions and two more weeks to get the magic license to be invented. “I never felt so empty… Sorry, Nashi.”

“It’s alright.”

Maguro chuckled. “Let’s get you to Ando Groceries. Your Aunt and Uncle are waiting.”

“Oh mah variables! Let’s not keep’m worrying ‘bout me.” Maguro escorted her.

“I hate that kinda accent.” Arle said for Amitie’s ears only.

“I like it. It’s funny.”

* * *

“So Nashi? What do you like? What are you into?” Amitie tried to break the ice.

“Ah am a very simple kinda gal. I like math and holding pears.” Nashi answered. Maguro snickered from the blunt and honest delivers.

“I bet you get along with your cousin right?”

“Oh, Ah certainly do. She’s way better at it than me though. Ah only score around 85 points while she gets perfect grades.”

“Well, that’s still better than me.” Amitie said chipper. “My average math score is 50.”

“70.” Arle added her two cents. 

“Ditto.” Maguro added.

“What’s your school like?” Amitie asked some more.

“Not unlike any other school, Ah would wager. Purdy average.”

“Not much to talk about.” Arle said. She misses Primp. This world bores her. There’s a paywall if she wanted some adventure. Canoeing, mountain climbing, attraction parks, you name it. 

“Boo!”

“Ayiee!”  
“Hey, you’re not Ringo!”  
“N-No! I’m Nashi! Her cousin.”

Nashi pushed the suddenly appeared Ecolo away. “Ya must be Ecolo she told so much about… Cone-sarn it, yer’re as freaky as she said.”

“What a funny accent. And yep, that’s me alright. Any idea where she is?’ The time/space transcending blob Ecolo asked everyone.

“No.”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“I can’t say. ★”  
“Follow that there train track thatta way. She’s lodgin’ in th’ ninth city or the tenth city attached to th’ train stat’n.”

“Nashi?!”  
“Nashi?!”

“Wowie! Thanks, green fruit girl.” And Ecolo dashed off. “Oh, ‘n tell ‘er that Arle ‘n Amitie send ya!”

“NASHI!?!”  
“NASHI!?!”

“Will do~” They barely heard Ecolo say.

“Why did you do that!?!” Arle demanded to know. Nashi responded with her tongue stuck out and a shrug. “That’s not funny! We don’t want Ringo to hate us more!”

“Well, then you should’ve thought twice before dunkin’ mah cousin in a vatta chocolate.”

“It was an accident!”

“Frankly, honey, Ah don’t care if it was. Fufufufu.” Nashi was back on her way. “Ringo’s gonna be madder than an unsolved equation~”

“Psst.” Maguro whispered. “Didn’t Ringo tell you that Nashi has a bit of a… let’s say vengeful streak? To the point where she forgets about the person she’s venging for. Eh eh.”

“Now you tell us? You could send us a message. This is why we pooled for a smartphone… I’ll watch your 6 if you watch mine, Amitie.”

“Y-Yessir!”

* * *

“Ah. So this is mah cousin’s room. Layout th’ same. ‘Cept th’ two-person futon.”

“Yeah, we alternate between the bed and the futon.” Arle said.

“That’s sweet of mah cousin.”

“And pears are sweeter, right?” Amitie said full of uncrushed hope. Arle wishes she didn’t.

“Yeah. But not me. Bed’s mine. Got it?”

“Let’s do what she says, Amitie…”

“Alright. Wait, Nashi! What’reyoudoingstickingyourandinthatdrawer?!”

“Going go to th’ bathroom to see we’re still th’ same size. Makes it easy fer us.”

“But that’s where Ringo’s dairy is!”

Nashi stopped in her tracks. And turned her head to the blonde.

“Ehehe.” Amitie laughed nervously.

Nashi leaned her arm in the drawer. “How’dya know that? Does Ringo know ya know that?”

“N-No! B-But I didn’t read it!”

“Can ya prove it?”

“…N-No. B-But please trust me on this one. I don’t know I’m still learning Hiragana! I can’t hope to read Katakana.”

Arle chuckled as she slowly placed her palm on her forehead. Nashi chuckled as well.

“What?”

“Haha. You just proved you couldn’t read it. Can’t read Katakana either. I didn’t even know it was there.”

“Well, it is. Ah, suppose, she musta plum forgot about it. Imma read it.”

“No! Please don’t read that. Ringo wouldn’t like it.”

“Oh hush you, she’d be more alright with me readin’ it.”

Amitie was quick on the draw. She snatched the dairy. Went downstairs being chased. She asked her hosts (Ringo’s parents) to safe keep Ringo’s dairy. “I don’t want her to be madder at me.”

“Haha, oh, you’re so sweet, Amitie.”

“Thanks. My parents agree.”

“We’ll keep it safe. Now, _ Nashi, _ play nice.”  
“Yes, Auntie.”  
“I expect you to help with the store and we wouldn’t wanna have a commotion at work, would we?”  
“Of course not, Auntie.”  
“Please try to forgive them now. We don’t know how long they’ll stay.”  
“Yes, Auntie.”

Amitie and Arle (halfway down the stairs) gave a quiet sigh of relief.

_ ~Goin’ up the stairs. Bah bah bah. Goin’ up the stairs. Bah bah bah~ _

“Wow.” Amitie turned as if nothing has happened. “Nashi. You’re a way better singer than Ringo is.”

Nashi blinked. “Ah beg yer pardun?”

“She’s right.” Arle concurred. She was pleasantly surprised. “That accent does wonders. Are you a singer?” Nashi gritted her teeth. Making the girls clench up a bit. “Wh-What is it now?”

“N-Nothin’. Ah’ve just always bin told that cousin Ringo wus th’ bett’r sing’r. That’s all. Don’ wanna say more ‘bout that.” She crossed her arms.

“Aw, sing all ya want, Nashi.” Amitie cheered. “We won’t mind.”

“‘S notta thing Ah do that much though...”

“Wanna go outside?” Arle asked with shrugging shoulders.

“T’morrowah’s a school day innit?” The pear holder looked at _ ‘er… _ (She’s got me doing it now…) _ HER _smartphone to look at the time. “We ain’t got no time, Ahrle.”

“Well, I guess it is a bit late.” Arle sat herself and Amitie down on their futon. Grabbed their homework. “Do you think you can let us quietly let us work? Amitie’s lagging behind a bit and with Ringo gone and angry it’s a bit of a pain to keep her focused on her homework.”

“Yeah, all my friends agree. It’s a real problem.”

“‘S alright with me.” She shrugged. She grabbed Ringo’s apple pajamas. “Ah’m gonna test if this thing fits me. Th’ bed’s mine, apple dunkers!”

“It was an accident…”  
“Why the heck was there a vat of chocolate there to begin with!?!”

* * *

*Knock-knock-knock-knock* “Ya’ll decent?” The girl with a drawl asked from outside the door. Having changed into her cousin’s pajamas.

“Yeah.” They had changed into their pajamas as well. Nashi entered. They were still at their studies.

“Arle. What does this character [く] say again?”

“I think that’s _ Ku?” _

“Gu?” A voice came from the open window. “Guuuu!”

“Carby~” Arle embraced her pink pet.

“Psst. Amitie.” Nashi whispered. “Whadda heck ‘zat?” She pointed at the unearthly Carbuncle.

“Oh, that’s just Carbuncle.” Was all Amitie said.

“Golly, yer’re such a help…”

“You’re welcome~”

“Gugugu. Gu. Gugugu.” Nashi looked Arle’s little yellow companion as he talked to Arle. “Gu!” He waved mid-conversation to Nashi, Nashi politely waved back. And Carbuncle continued to talk to Arle and Nashi went back to her studies.

“Nah, don’t be silly, Carby.” Arle chuckled. “Unless you see more family semblance than I do. I don’t.”

“I see the resemblance.” Amitie really wanted to weigh in. It made Nashi turn her head and raise an eyebrow. “You both hold fruit!~” Both the other girls were less than impressed. “…What?”

“Nuthin’ gits by you, dunnit?.”

“Oh, that’s not all. Ringo’s prettier umph.” Arle frantically covered her blonde friend's mouth.

“Wha did’ya jus say?”

“She was gonna say you’re just as pretty?”

Amitie wriggled free. “No, I wasn’t! I was gonna say you’re cuter than your cousin.” Amitie answered sincerely.

“Oh. Alright, then…” Nashi shrugged and kept reading.

Arle glared in a way that practically said: _ “Why must you scare me like that?” _

“What? She is cuter.”

* * *

“Boo!”

Nashi did a weird pose just as she did with Ecolo. Not unlike her cousin. It runs in the family.

* * *

_ “Didn’t Ringo tell you that Nashi has a bit of a… let’s say vengeful streak? To the point where she forgets about the person she’s venging for.” _

Maguro’s sentence haunted Arle’s dreams. Or dream rather. She could only fall asleep when she knew for sure the pear girl was asleep.

She got up earlier. She dragged Amitie out of bed without waking Nashi, saying it’s time to go to school.

“Why it still so dark?” Amitie yawned on the back of her and Arle’s shared bike. She looked at their phone. “Arle… It’s not even nearly time to go to school.”

“Amitie. I don’t know about you. But I don’t wanna wake up with something done to us, or something of us put where it doesn’t belong… Shoot… Our stuff isn’t safe.” For what little they have in this world.

“Nashi won’t know the difference between what’s our’s and Ringo’s.”

“We literally have plastic boxes with our names written on it.”

“Oh, that’s right! My piggy bank!”

“Let’s hope Mr. and Mrs. Ando will believe us if she dares…”

What could possibly scare the daring Arle off of her bike? “BOO!!”

“Aaah!”  
“Eeeee!!”

They fell off. Don’t worry, Amitie had protection. “Ow. Ecoooolooooooooo…” Arle winced.

“Bwahahahaha! Heya, Arle, Puyo hat. Ringo’s not in that city, and I searched everywhere.”

“Are you sure you stopped at the right station?”

“…I’ll get back to on that.” And then he slipped into a rift in space.

“…Arle?”

“Amitie?”

“I’m hungry, let’s get breakfast somewhere.”

Arle’s stomach growled too. “Good idea. But you owe me.”

* * *

The girls entered the school’s Lab, where Risukuma did his things. “Yo, Ris. You know Nashi?”

“My, you two are unusually early.” The Squirrel Bear took a sip from his beaker. “Has something come up.” ‘Did she just say “Nashi?”’

“Nashi, has come up! That’s what!” Arle blurt.

“Nashi, you say?” And just now he reacts. “And after you dumped poor Ringo into a vat of chocolate!?!” He freaked. “Girls! Put on these lab coats, do your hair differently, make up a pseudonym, search for some glasses. You two are not safe!”

“We know.”

“NO! NO, YOU DON’T! TRUST ME!! The last student who humiliated Ringo so much. Well, Nashi gave him a payback of equal value!”

Amitie was almost afraid to ask. “What did she d--”  
“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!!!!”

“Will you stop shouting?” Arle and Amitie’s language teacher came around in the corner. “Ah, Miss Rose. Miss Nadja. Surprising to see you two this early. Can you two girls help clean.”

“Ahem.” Risukuma cleared his throat. “Actually, Ms. Kaju, these ladies came to ask if they could do their school work at home. With me as their tutor of course. Isn’t that right?”

“I never thought I’d love doing school at the comfort of Ringo’s home!”  
“I love you, Risukuma.”

“Bah, don’t be any more ridiculous than you already, Mr. Risukuma. Miss Rose will find more things to be distracted at. And these girls are in desperate need of learning Hiragana if they want to get anywhere in this world!”

‘She’s not wrong…’  
‘この文章が正しいことを願います (Watashi wa kono kotoba ga kami no ue de tadashī koto o negatte imasu)...’ There were a lot of unshown pauses in that thought.

“Now follow me. Miss Nadja, Rose.”

‘Fiddlesticks…’  
‘Is it too late to ask to have Satan back in my life?’

“Before you go, have a sip of my beaker. It should make you make more tolerant of shame. Just a bit.” He put his paw over his heart. “I wish that your dignity swiftly recovers.” Risukuma forgot to tell the most important part about Nashi.

* * *

“Why don’t say a little about yourself, Miss Ando?”

“Nah.”

“Suit yourself. Take your seat over there. That’s your Cousin’s.”

“Thank ya kindly, Missus Kaju.”

Arle raised her hand. “Yes, Miss Nadja?”

“Where’s Maguro?”

“Mr. Sasaki? He asked for leave. And I granted it.”

“I see.” ‘He’s no doubt helping Nashi… We’re hosed.’

* * *

“Class dismissed.”

“YES!” Arle was the first one to stand up. Grabbed Amitie by the wrist and swiftly stumbled into a tub of chocolate just a bit outside the room. They are soaked in it. Maguro was on the other end.

“I’m sorry…”

“I thought I smelled something yummy.” Amitie tried her hardest not to cry. “I hate wasting chocolate!”

“Hahahahaha!” A familiar voice laughed behind “Well, thanks for fearing “Nashi” enough.” They could feel a toothy grin behind it. “I was beginning to worry if Amitie would fall for it at that rate.”

“Ringo?”

“Yup.” They could barely see Nashi speak with Ringo’s voice through the brown. A few of her classmates were surprised as well.

Maguro asked a few girls to escort the chocolate-coated ladies to the nearest showers, as well as giving them a fresh bunch of clothes.

“I’m confused, Arle. Why did Ringo’s voice come outta Nashi?”

“Shut up, Amitie… We’ll talk when we stop being easter sweets…” Arle was so done, she just wanted to shut off.

* * *

“…and I got you two good! You two were so scared. And now we’re even. I feel so much better! You have no idea how much catharsis can do for a girl. It’s worth the suspension with homework. And I never thought I’d say that with a smile on my face!”

Arle and Amitie are still a bit befuddled hearing there friend’s voice out of this completely different person. “Soooooooo… Are you possessing your cousin?” Amitie wanted to know.

“Oh? Oh, yeah. Maguro, catch.” Nashi threw the pear out of her reach. And suddenly.

“RINGO?!? NASHI WAS RINGO THE WHOLE TIME?!?” Everyone that’s not Ringo, gave Amitie a look of_ how did you not figure that out when she dropped the accent? _ Especially Arle who had gone cranky.

Both girls gave Ringo a massive stink-eye. A stink-eye that fully intends to feed this cycle of revenge despite better judgment.

“Eh? A-Arle. A-A-Amitie.”

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM”  
“GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR”

“Yikes!” But before Ringo could dart it out of here. Ecolo put a Tangerine in her right hand and a Banana bunch in the other. Saving Ringo from having to run from her roomies’ wrath because the world imploded as a result.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this is good. Which is handy. Because I’ve been meaning to raise awareness to TvTropes’ ‘Fanfic Recs’. For any Puyo Puyo Tropers out there. Please contribute. There is more good stuff out there than the two that are already listed. Please. I love seeing all of Puyo Puyo’s pages expand on TvTropes.


End file.
